


Together Forever

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Antichrist, Armageddon, Demons, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2007-06-05
Packaged: 2020-06-10 21:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19516780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: The Final Battle - again.





	Together Forever

"It's been a privilege working with you," Aziraphale said absent-mindedly.

"Huh," Crowley said. He couldn't blame the angel for sounding a bit distant, he thought. His own mind was mainly taken up with the desire to gibber and run in small circles when he saw what was facing them. It had been a lot easier to be blasé about Heaven and Hell teaming up to fight mortal creation when that had just been a theory.

"What's wrong with you two?" Adam yelled cheerfully. "Let's get started!"

As the clouds gathered and the winds rose, Aziraphale grabbed Crowley in an awkward embrace and kissed him soundly on both cheeks. "You're my dearest friend," he said fiercely.

"Really, angel," Crowley said, finding it easier to stay calm once he could mock someone's weaknesses, "Now is not the time to come over all sentimental. Shall we?" His sword burst into flame. Aziraphale wiped his eyes and smiled, his own sword igniting.

Together, they leapt into combat.


End file.
